


Mouth

by SamuelJames



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Domme/sub, F/F, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Joanne is a new Domme and Maureen is nobody's idea of a sub but it works for them.





	Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Mouth_   
>  _Pairing: Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson._   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Joanne is a new Domme and Maureen is nobody's idea of a sub but it works for them._   
>  _Notes: Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from[this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Joanne smiles as she opens the gag's buckle. She kisses Maureen's cheek, pulling the ball free. Sliding her hand between Maureen's legs Joanne pushes two fingers inside her, pressing her thumb against her sub's clit.

"Can you take another, baby?"

"Yes."

Moving her thumb in circles she varies the pressure a little watching Maureen's reaction. She's biting her lip in an effort to stay quiet and grinding down on Joanne's fingers, trying to squeeze them.

"Make me come please."

"Should have kept you gagged."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying."

Maureen sounds pretty genuine but letting her come now would set a bad precedent. Joanne pulls her fingers free and holds them up for Maureen to lick clean. "You've been so good but I need you to follow the rules, baby. One day I want to be able to keep you quiet without a gag, after all that mouth has some wonderful uses."

After deeming her fingers clean enough Joanne stands and hitches up her skirt to pull off her panties. Maureen shuffles forward on her knees and puts her hands behind her back.

"You've come twice tonight, time to thank me."

Maureen smiles and eagerly pushes her head between Joanne's thighs.


End file.
